gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA V-tel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! center http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4ccde1a8dk Grand Theft Auto V Főcímdal (Oh No - "Welcome to Los Santos") Grand Theft Auto V (rövidítve GTA V, Grand Theft Auto Öt vagy GTA 5) egy a Rockstar North által fejlesztett videojátékok közül. Ez a tizenötödik része a Grand Theft Auto sorozatnak és utóda a Grand Theft Auto IV-nek. Az eredeti kiadás 2013. szeptember 17-én jelent meg Xbox 360-ra és PlayStation 3-ra, míg a továbbfejlesztett verzió 2014. november 18-án Xbox One-ra és PlayStation 4-re. Emellett 2015. március 24-én PC-re is meg fog jelenni. Az eredeti kiadást 2011. október 25-én jelentették be, a játék első trailerjét 2011. november 2-án adták ki. A játék eredetileg 2013 tavaszán jelent meg volna, azonban elcsúsztattak szeptember 17-ére. A Rockstar bejelentette, hogy 2013. július 15-én a játék megjelenik Japánban is: 2013. október 10. Végül pedig a továbbfejlesztett verziót 2014. június 9-én mutatták be, és már június 10-én elő is lehetett rendelni. Grand Theft Auto V időpontja 2013 augusztusától novemberéig tart, a város pedig Los Santos és környező területei. A történetnek három főszereplője van: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, és Trevor Philips. A GTA V körülbelül öt évvel a Grand Theft Auto IV eseményei és négy évvel a Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars eseményei után játszódik. A GTA V volt az egyik leginkább várt videojáték 2013-ban. Grand Theft Auto V egyetemes elismerést kapott, kezében 96 pontszámmal a Metacritictől és a GameRankingstől. A játékból 11,21 millió eladott példány kelt el, és az első napon 800 millió dollárt szerzett, amely világrekordot döntött. Végül összesen egymilliárd dollárra tett szert a Rockstar Games három napon belül. Játékmenet Grand Theft Auto V minden tekintetben fejlődött az előző Grand Theft Auto játékokhoz képest. Ami a vezetést illeti, a járművek jelentősen javultak, a Rockstar sokkal összetettebb fizikai módokat használt. Az autók a talajon lévő megállása is valamivel jobb lett. A vezetési mechanika úgy tűnik, hogy hasonló egy autóversenyzős játékhoz, különösen a Midnight Club sorozatéhoz, ellentétben a Grand Theft Auto IV sziklás, csónakszerű kezelőrendszeréhez. A lövöldözés mechanikája sokkal jobb. A játékos úgy érezheti, hogy a lövöldözés mechanikája nagyobb, mint a közelharc mechanikája, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a közelharc nem szórakoztató, hiszen rengeteget javult az is előző címekhez viszonyítva. A fegyverek kiválasztása most is megváltozott. A régi kiválasztási rendszer helyett a játék a fegyvereket kör alakban kínálja fel, ami hasonló a Red Dead Redemption rendszeréhez. A Grand Theft Auto V-ben felfigyelhetünk rá, hogy sok különböző Rockstar címek ihlették meg a játékot, beleértve a Max Payne 3-at, a Midnight Club''ot, a ''Manhunt''ot, és a ''Red Dead Redemption''t. Főszereplők és Történet A GTA V-ben 3 játszható főszereplő lesz, Michael, Trevor és Franklin. Michael egy visszavonult profi bankrabló, aki miután az FBI megfigyelését indított ellene, később visszatért a bűnözéshez. Trevor egy laza ágyú ebben a történetben, hosszú ideje barátok Michaellel, egy forrú fejű psziopata. Végül Franklin, egy fiatal fekete, komor férfi, akinek sok tapasztalata van a volán melett eltöltött időkből, de az igazi kaland akkor kezdődik mikor találkozik Michaellel. Járművek A GTA V-ben számos jármű kapott helyet, beleértve a repülő gépeket, helikoptereket, karibi autókat, haszon járműveket, vészhelyzeti szolgálati autókat, motorkerékpárokat, és jet-siket. Megerősítették, hogy a játékosok képesek lesznek szabadon repülő géppel repülni, ez a GTA IV kisebb mérete miatt nehézkes volt, ám a GTA V jóval nagyobb lesz mint elődje. Többjátékos Mód A Multiplayer szükségességének helyzete hasonló a Max Payne 3-éhoz. Az új Social Club alkalmasságát bizonyítja a Max Payne 3, s majd a GTA V-is. A GTA V játékosai saját csoportokat alkothatnak barátjaikkal, vagy csatlakozhatnak egyhez. A játékos tagja lehet egyszerre akár 5 csoportnak, a feladatok elvégzésért a tagok tapasztalati pontokat szerezhetnek. 2012 végén a Rockstar ezt nyilatkozta: " finomítottunk a Multiplayer nyitott világán és valami igazán különlegeset kaptunk", a legnagyobb hangsúly jelenleg a GTA V fejlesztésén van. Letölthető Tartalom 2012 Október 30-án, a Take-Two vezérigazgatója, Strauss Zelnick azt nyilatkoztam hogy a Rockstar "egy csomó érdekes dolgot" tervezett bele a GTA V DLC-ibe, amit "túl korai" lenne nyilvánosság elé tárni. Szinopszis Időpont 2011. november 3-án a Rockstar Games megerősítette, hogy a játék Los Santosban és környező vidékein játszódik - és nem jellemzi újra a kiadás San Andreas Államát - nyilatkozták a saját Newswire-jükön: :"Nagyon büszkék vagyunk arra, hogy hivatalosan is bejelenthetjük, hogy a Grand Theft Auto V teljes fejlesztés alatt áll."'' A Rockstar North által kifejlesztett sorozat készítője elmondta, hogy a Grand Theft Auto V Los Santos városát és környező hegyeit, vidékeit és strandját foglalja magában, mely a Rockstar legnagyobb és legambiciózusabb játéka. :"Egy teljesen új irányzattal, mely a nyitott világ adta szabadságra, történetre, küldetésekre alapozott játékmenetre és az online többjátékos módra épül, a ''Grand Theft Auto V a mindenható dollár hajszolására fókuszál, egy újragondolt, jelenbeli Dél-Kaliforniában."'' A Game Informer alatt a Rockstar Games kreatív igazgatójának az alelnöke, Dan Houser, kijelentette, hogy Los Santos ezúttal másabb és sokkal fejlettebb lesz (nagyvárosok, puszták, sivatagok, mezők, városok, Mount Chiliad, egy katonai bázis és egy teljesen részletes óceánfenék (beleértve a korallokat). San Andreas Állama is körülbelül ötször nagyobb, mint a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a Grand Theft Auto IV, és Red Dead Redemption területe egybevéve. Miután néhányan számításokat végeztek a GawdAlmighty.com által, kiderült, hogy a GTA V területe 27,5 mérföld/71.2 km, beleszámolva a szárazföldet és a tengert. Karakterek és Premissza :: Los Santos: egy burjánzó napsütötte metropolisz, tele önjelölt vezetőkkel, sztárokkal, és bukott hírességekkel, egy irigy nyugati világ most próbál életképes maradni a gazdasági bizonytalanság és az olcsó valóságshowk korában. Mindezek kellős közepén három bűnöző úgy dönt, hogy összefog a túlélés és a siker reményében: Franklin, egy egyszerű utcai szélhámos, aki érdeklődik az igazi lehetőségek és a komoly pénzek iránt; Michael, egy nyugalmazott profi, akinek a visszavonulása nem olyan rózsás, mint azt gondolta; és Trevor, egy elvetemült mániákus, akit a könnyű siker esélye és az újabb nagy durranások motiválnak. Jobb híján a csapat mindent kockára tesz a merész és veszélyes rablásokkal, ami az egész jövőjüket megalapozhatja. :: -'' A játék leírása'' Grand Theft Auto V három irányítható főszereplővel rendelkezik: Michael, Trevor és Franklin. Michael egy visszavonult profi bankrabló, aki miután egy hatalmas üzletet kötött az FIB-vel, visszatért a bűnügyi életbe. Trevor egy közveszélyes karakter ebben a történetben, és szintén hosszú ideig Michael legjobb barátja volt, forrófejű pszichopataként is. Végül, de nem utolsósorban, Franklin, egy fiatal és komor férfi, akinek sok tapasztalata van a volán mellett eltöltött időkből, de az igazi kaland akkor kezdődik, mikor találkozik Michaellel. További főbb karakterek: Amanda De Santa, Michael felesége; Jimmy De Santa és Tracey De Santa, Michael gyerekei; Lamar Davis, Franklin barátja; Ron Jakowski, Trevor paranoiás barátja; és Lester Crest, a három főszereplő munkatársa. Média *Rádióállomások *Televízió a GTA V-ben *Internet Egyedi funkciók *A térkép most nemcsak földrészeket mutat, hanem szigeteket is. *A játékos rongybabává tud változni az X/Négyzet (Xbox/PlayStation) és a B/Kör (Xbox/Playstation) megnyomásával. *A játékos állatokat is tud irányítani (javított verzió), ellentétben a többi GTA játékkal. Kiadások összehasonlítása 'Eredeti Kiadás' Hobbik és Kedvtelések Ezek a hobbik és kedvtelések szerepelnek a játék Rockstar Social Clubos lapján. Vegye figyelembe, hogy nem mindegyik kötelező a 100%-os játék eléréséhez. *Repülőgép mutatvány (Csak a speciális/gyűjtői kiadásokban és a továbbfejlesztett verzióban) *Lőtér *Utcai versenyek *Tenisz *Golf *Darts *Sztriptízklub *Triatlon *Terepjárós versenyek *Óvadék Kötvény *Fegyverkereskedelem Levegőben *Fegyverkereskedelem Szárazföldön *Vadászat *Repülőiskola *Tengeri versenyek *Jóga *Bázisugrások Trailerek File:Grand Theft Auto V Trailer|Reveal trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Official Trailer 2|Trailer #2 File:Grand Theft Auto V Michael. Franklin. Trevor.|Protagonists trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Official Gameplay Video|Official Gameplay Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto Online Official Gameplay Video|GTA Online Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Launch Trailer|Official Trailer File:GTA 5 - Xbox 360 TV Spot|Xbox 360 TV Spot File:Grand Theft Auto V PlayStation 4, Xbox One & PC Announcement Trailer|Next-Gen Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V “A Picket Fence and a Dog Named Skip”|Second PC and Next-Gen Trailer. File:Grand Theft Auto 5 Launch Trailer Next-Gen & PC Verziók A 8. generációs konzolok és a PC verzió bejelentését megelőzően széles spekulációk és a várakozással kapcsolatos hivatalos bejelentések voltak a Rockstartól. A change.org weboldalon volt egy petíció, melyet 728,000+ írtak alá, kérve a PC verzió bejelentését. A hozzászólásokban a Rockstar Newswire-n, és sok más GTA-s blogokon kértek a játékosok egy PC/Next Gen kiadást. Miután felfedték az új GTA V-öt a 2014-es E3-on, a hír futótűzként terjedt, és egyike lett a leginkább beszélt bejelentéseknek. A Grand Theft Auto V továbbfejlesztett változata 2014. november 18-án jelent meg PS4-re és Xbox One-ra, és ennek köszönhetően a PC verzió 2015. március 24-én fog megjelenni. A kiadás sok fejlesztést és változtatást tartalmaz, a PlayStation 3-mal és az Xbox 360-nal ellentétben. A legjobban várt újdonság a belsőnézet volt, amely nemcsak a járművekben, hanem már gyaloglás közben is megjelent. Emellett számos más elemekkel bővült a játék. Ezek közé tartozik (lásd kiadást összehasonlító táblázat további információkért): Galériák Screenshotok :Lásd még, Grand Theft Auto V/Screenshotok FranklinMotorbike-GTAV.jpg GrandTourer-GTAV.jpg Franklin&Trevor-GTAV.jpg 1378740243.png Hydra-GTAV.jpg SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg 1308-GTAV.jpg 1287-GTAV.jpg Artworkök :Lásd még, Grand Theft Auto V/Artworkök Pestcontrol-GTAV.jpg Beachweather-GTAV.jpg Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg Cash and Carry- By Land-GTAV.jpg Michael.Franklin.Trevor-GTAV.jpg Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg Botrányok és Kritikák Mint minden korábbi GTA játék, a Grand Theft Auto V körül is sok vita volt, egyesek szerint jelentősen több erőszakos és sértő jelenet van benne, mint elődeiben. Botrányok (küldetések) Egy küldetésben a játék megköveteli, hogy a játékos kínozzon meg egy célpontot a kormány kérésére. A misszióban marmonkannával, egy franciakulccsal, elektromos árammal és egy foghúzóval kell kiszedni az információt a célszemélyből. Kritikák GTA V kritikákat kapott mind a játék és mind az Online megfelelője. Az egyik része az volt a kritikának, hogy a küldetések kevés profitot hoztak a három főszereplő számára. A küldetések hosszabbak voltak, de a nagy részük nem adott jutalmat. Csak a hét rablás adott némi fizetséget, míg a Franklin and Lamar c. misszió 250 dollárt, Nervous Ron 62000 dollárt, Lester merényletei pedig 3000 és 10000 dollár között adta a pénzt. Másolás és Perek Miután a játék megjelent, Lindsay Lohan színésznő azt állította, hogy a Rockstar felhasználta a képmását az engedélye nélkül, amit a Rockstar tagadott. 2013 októberében Daz Dillinger azt állította, hogy a Rockstar a Death Row Records engedélye nélkül használta fel a Kurupt's C-Walk és Tha Dogg Pound's Nothin' But the Cavi Hit featuring Mack 10 nevezetű számokat. Habár a per érvényét vesztette, és a dalok benne maradtak a játékban. Frissítések listája Itt látható egy lista a GTA V frissítéseiről, lásd Grand Theft Auto V/Frissítések listája Apróságok *Ez az első alkalom, hogy bizonyos autóknál le- és visszavehető a vászontető. *A Grand Theft Auto V az első játék a franchise-ban, ahol megjelennek a játékbeli aláfestőzenék. *A rendszámtáblák narancssárga matricát viselnek a jobb felső sarokban. Ugyanezeket a táblákat alkalmazták 2013-ban, Kaliforniában. Ugyanezt is használták 2008-ban. *Bár nem tudjuk pontosan, hogy 2013 alatt mikor is zajlik a játék cselekménye. Trevor lakókocsijában a naptár augusztus hónapnál van nyitva. Habár Trevor nem konvencionális életmódja miatt könnyen előfordulhat, hogy ő jó ideje ennél a hónapnál hagyhatta a naptárt. Amikor Michael találkozik Lesterrel, Lester házánál a naptár szeptembert mutat. A "Cleaning out the Bureau" c. misszió alatt Harvey Molina lakásában lévő naptár szintén szeptembernél van nyitva. A játék végénél/a történet befejezésénél a Sandy Shoresban levő borbély megjegyzi, hogy már október van. Ezt figyelembe véve a GTA V főtörténete valószínűleg augusztus és november között zajlik 2013-ban. **Néhány háznál találhatunk sütőtököket az elülső tornácoknál. Ez arra utal, hogy a játék ősszel is játszódik. **A továbbfejlesztett változatban a játékos kap egy szöveges üzenetet a Space Monkey 3D alkotójától a Majom Mozaik befejezése után, amelyben elárulja, hogy a film a nyaralási szezonban jelenik meg, ez ugyancsak arra utal, hogy a történet időpontja késő nyár lehet. *Mindhárom főszereplő egy bizonyos korosztálynak lett megszabva a Grand Theft Auto játékosok közül: **Michael eredetileg képviseli az olyan játékosokat, aki most élik ki az életüket, mint egy sikeres visszavonult bűnöző. **Trevor egy komplett pszichopata, aki az olyan típusú játékosoknak ajánlott, akik szeretnek gyilkolni és káoszt okozni, miközben szabadon barangolnak. **Franklin egy kis ideig rabló akar lenni, hogy megemelkedjen az alvilági ranglétrán. Ő a hagyományos főszereplőkhöz hasonlít a korábbi GTA játékokban. *Minden szereplő úgy tűnik, hogy képvisel különböző Rockstar játékok karaktereit. Michael képviseli Max Payne-t és a Red Dead Redemption főhősét, látva, hogy ő is egy visszavonult, középkorú "családos férfi" egy bűnözői háttérrel és bullet-time képességgel. Franklin a Midnight Club: Los Angeles főszereplőjéhez hasonlít, aki szintén egy ambiciózus fiatalember lenyűgöző vezetési képességekkel. Trevor pedig a Manhunt főhőséhez, főleg a pszichotikus személyisége és felelőtlen magatartást miatt, amely meghatározza jellemét. **Ezen kívül a szereplők személyiségét az alapján is meg lehet határozni, hogy mennyi ideig alszanak. Michael alszik 6 órát, Franklin alszik 8 órát, Trevor pedig alszik 12 órát. Ez azt jelentheti, hogy Franklin a "normális" karakterek közé tartozik. *A Saints Row IV egyik DLC csomagjában, a GAT V-ben különféle fegyverek és ruhák szerepelnek. Ez utálás a Grand Theft Auto V kezdőbetűihez. A kiadója, Deep Silver kiadta ingyenesen PC-re, amely egyértelmű gúny a GTA V-höz, hiszen a játék ekkor még nem szerepelt PC platformon. *Egy 2012-es interjúból kiderül, hogy a Grand Theft Auto V forgatókönyve 10000 oldalas Dan Houser szerint. *A főcímdal neve ("Welcome To Los Santos") utalás lehet Young Maylay első dalszövegére, a "San Andreas Főcímdalához", amely a "Welcome to San Andreas". **Továbbá, ha meghallgatjuk a két témát egyszerre, a két dal nagyon hasonló lesz. A különbség annyi közöttük, hogy a "San Andreas Főcímdal" sokkal jobban a bandákra utal (elektromos zongora, harangjáték), míg a "Welcome to Los Santos" sokkal "grandiózusabb és nyitottabb" (szaxofon, trombita). *A játékban van egy animáció, amely akkor jön elő, ha a játékos elakad a járművével, de ez szinte soha nem használták. **Az animációt akkor használják, ha a játékos beragad egy teherautó alá, de ha a játékos egy autó alá ragad be, akkor egyszerűen az autó mellé fog teleportálni. *Grand Theft Auto V küldetéseinek struktúrái hasonlóak a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreaséhoz, mint például a rablások megtervezése, csakúgy, mint a főrablás megszervezése a GTA San Andreasban. Szintén sok repülős küldetés hasonlított a San Andreashoz. Például a Nervous Ron hasonló a N.O.E. nevezetű misszióra a San Andreasban. A Minor Turbulence pedig kisebb hasonlóságokat mutat a N.O.E., a Freefall és a Stowaway iránt. Külső linkek * * Forrás *http://gtaplace.hu/hir/938/grand-theft-auto-v-hivatalosan-bejelentve *http://gtaplace.hu/hir/1455/tovabb-bovult-a-gta-v-weboldala Navigáció en:Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V de:Grand Theft Auto V pt:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V pl:Grand Theft Auto V fr:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V ar:غراند ثفت أوتو V ja:グランド・セフト・オートV Kategória:Játékok Kategória:HD Univerzum Kategória:GTA V Kategória:Grand Theft Auto Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kiegészítésre/javításra szorulnak Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kevés képet tartalmaznak